Snape and Harrys Christmas
by misshermi
Summary: Snape and Harry end up going to the same place for Christmas. Will it end up being good or bad? I was rather tired when I started writing this so please don't bite : Don't think there is going to be a slash but not sure...
1. Chapter 1

It was coming up to the Christmas holidays and everyone was talking about what they were going to do and which relatives they would see. Severus just sat there, trying to look slightly interested. He had planned his holiday already, it consisted of three things: alcohol, alcohol and alcohol. He hated it when people would sit and talk about their families; it just brought back bad memories for him. The last time he had seen his parents was when he was 18 and had just finished Hogwarts, his mother was crying and his father was yelling at him and telling him he didn't want another freak living in his house. So he had been kicked out and told that he was never to try and contact them or visit them. The thought brought tears to Severuss eyes. He was brought out of his past when Dumbledore interrupted him by asking

"Severus are you alright?" Dumbledore eyed him, knowing that there was something wrong with his youngest staff member. Severus sighed, "I'm perfectly well, Headmaster." Since Dumbledore seemed to have picked up on something all the staff immediately turned around to also see what was happening, Minerva how ever didn't want to see her favourite little boy upset so moved over to him and whispered in his ear "Severus my dear are you alright? You don't seem to be in the Christmas cheer, pumpkin I hate it when you are upset." Without another word, Severus stood up and left, leaving the staff looking flabbergasted and Dumbledore with an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later it was announced that Hogwarts would be closing for the Christmas holidays

A few days later it was announced that Hogwarts would be closing for the Christmas holidays. Apparently someone had written to the ministry saying that Hogwarts was not safe and needed to be checked for the safety of the pupils as well as the staff. Dumbledores eyes were twinkling as he delivered this message to the school.

That evening Harry went to the headmaster because he didn't want to stay with the Dursleys. "Don't worry Harry; you don't have to stay with them. I can arrange for you to stay with a friend of mine."

"Thank you professor." Harry had immediately calmed down once Dumbledore had explained that he knew someone he could stay with and he need not panic.

Severus was also having his own problem. He had just sold his house and was now a permanent resident at Hogwarts. The next morning he also went to talk to the old man, who assured him there was nothing to worry about and that he will find some accommodation for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in a stone cottage, a woman was reading a letter from Dumbledore asking if Harry Potter and her long lost son could stay with her and her husband for Christmas

Somewhere in a stone cottage, a woman was reading a letter from Dumbledore asking if Harry Potter and her long lost son could stay with her and her husband for Christmas.

She quickly wrote her reply and owled it before her drunken husband returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

Once all the pupils had left on the Hogwarts express, Harry headed to the Headmasters office to ask when he will be leaving, where will he be going and who will he be staying with

Once all the pupils had left on the Hogwarts express, Harry headed to the Headmasters office to ask when he will be leaving, where will he be going and who will he be staying with. As he turned the corner he saw something which to be perfectly honest he never thought he would see. There was his professor, wearing clothes which he didn't normally wear; he could only describe them as normal. There was no black robe but only a simple black coat and black trousers. Another thing he thought he would never see his professor do was swear at a gargoyle.

"For goodness sake you fucking gargoyle, you know who I am! It's Severus Snape, I'm a teacher here!!"

Harry wasn't quite sure what to do, he needed to go and see Dumbledore but Snape was standing at the entrance swearing at the gargoyle, obviously he had forgotten the password. So he decided to take the risk, since the holidays had begun there was no risk of loosing points. He had hardly moved when Snape turned around, his angry face suddenly changed back into his "I have no emotions" face and was glaring at him.

"Mr. Potter, did you think you were too good to catch the train with the other pupils?" snarled Snape.

"Ermmm…No professor, Professor Dumbledore said he would arrange for me to stay somewhere."

"Well you better say the password so can get in or have you forgotten the password?"

Knowing it was best not to say anything else; he said the password "Acid Pops." He could hear Snape muttering to himself but decided to stay safe and keep his comment to himself.

Once they entered the headmasters' office, Dumbledore told them kindly to sit down and asked if they wanted a sherbet lemon, they both declined this lovely offer.


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing his own Sherbet lemon, Dumbledore got down to business

After finishing his own Sherbet lemon, Dumbledore got down to business.

"Are you sure you two don't want a sherbet lemon? It would take that sour look off your face Severus and Harry it would…just taste divine."

This time neither replied, Harry was trying to restrain himself from laughing and Severus lets just say, didn't look impressed.

"Anyway, I wrote to a dear friend of mine and she was quite happy to accommodate you both, she said you would have to share a room but I said that was no problem."

Harrys laughter suddenly died, he was now wishing he had agreed to go back to the Durleys. Staying with Snape for Christmas was not what he had planned and not what he wanted, a similar thought was running through Severus's head.

"Headmaster, when you say sharing a room, do you mean I would be sharing a room with Mr Potter?"

"Why indeed yes Severus, who else would you be sharing a room with?" The only reply to this was, Severus looking speechless and Harry looking worried.

"Now now boys, do calm down, I think it is a great idea. You two need to get to know each other better. Harry, I'm sure Severus won't bite and Severus…just grow up. I will take you two there and then I will have to leave straight away as I have much work to do."

Once Harry and Snape had got there things, Dumbledore took them to where they would be staying, Harry couldn't help but tremble when the thought of him staying with his professor popped into his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Once arriving Dumbledore left and Severus and Harry were just standing there both looking at the door

Once arriving Dumbledore left and Severus and Harry were just standing there both looking at the door. The two of them did not want to admit that they were too scared to knock on the strangers' door; they were stood there for a whole ten minutes until Harry had the guts to ring the door bell.

A woman answered the door, she was about average height had black hair and looked rather friendly.

"Hello, you must be Harry and you…well you certainly have changed Severus. I'm Eileen and it's me Severus your mother."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just looked like a fish gaping and Severus momentarily passed out.

"Oh dear oh dear, Harry can you help me get Severus inside please, there's a good boy thank you."

As they carefully dragged Snape, he began to gain consciousness again; this did not last long as when he saw Eileen he blacked out again. When they finally got him on the sofa, Harry was able to look around, it didn't look like a place where professor Snape would have been brought up it was too…friendly. It smelt wonderful too; it smelt very Christmassy, he could smell: cinnamon, spices, pines and much much more.

When Eileen was shuffling around getting his professor more comfortable on the sofa and muttering to herself, he couldn't help but notice that so far the only similarity he could see between the two was that they both muttered but there was no physical likeliness.

When Eileen had finally settled down, she was just staring at Harry and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. So he tried to start a conversation, "Thank you for letting me stay, it was very nice of you to agree."

"Oh it was no problem." She then stopped paying attention to him and it was all back on Severus, "He really has changed you know, last time I saw him was when he was eighteen, so young and free." Tears started forming in her eyes, "I was a fool to let Tobias kick Severus around like that, Severus needed love and attention but all he ever got was sour words, bless him. He's changed so much. I'm sorry dear, do you want anything to drink or eat?"

Harry didn't reply to this question, he didn't even hear the question. He was too busy thinking about everything he had just been told, it now makes sense why Snape fainted and maybe why he is so sour, but still it's Snape and he will be able to tell all his friends at school that he saw Snape the dreaded Potions master faint.


	7. Chapter 7

Since her little boy wasn't doing too well she decided to take young Mr Potter to the room which he would be staying in. It was the spare room but it was full of Severus's things, even though they had moved she still insisted in keeping his things.

Once Eileen had left him to his own devises, he unpacked and started wondering around the room, it was obviously the spare room he decided but it would still be good to get to know the environment he would be staying in.

First the wardrobe on the other side of the room, it was big, a lot like the Narnia wardrobe so he decided to first see if it had a back, it did, so no secret passage to the magical land then. He then started looking at the clothes, they were finally tailored and in lots of different colours but they looked as if they hadn't been worn in years.

Next place for a noisy boy to look, under the bed. There was a box, not just any box but a cardboard box. The content was even more thrilling, it was full of old photos. One of the photos had a younger looking Eileen in it, a rather muscled man in it and a very small child no more than two years old. It was the child who looked interesting; he was wearing a sailor suit with matching shoes. It can't be Harry started thinking to himself, it can't be Professor Snape. The boy looked too happy for his miserable git of a teacher, but the boy did look similar to his horrible teacher, he had the black long hair and the nose, no one can forget that nose. He put the photo in his suitcase so he could show his friends what their teacher used to dress like.

He then moved onto another picture, this time it was drawn. It had a big smiley sun and there was snow on the ground, in the middle of the picture was a small stick man with black hair and it was holding hands with two other stick men but from what he could see one of the stickmen was in fact a woman stick man. At the top of the picture there was a sentence, "To Santa, I have been a very good boy this year. I don't want any presents though, can mummy and daddy be happy and want to hug me and look after me please? Thank you very much Santa for reading this. From Severus Snape." Harry didn't know what to do, laugh because he had just found a letter from his teacher to Santa or be sad because he didn't want presents but a hug from his parents.

His thoughts were suddenly invaded by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs so he hastily put the drawing back and pushed the box back under the bed and then sat on the armchair next to the fireplace.


	8. Update

Hi, I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I have completely run out of ideas, I keep looking at the screen and trying to write anything but I just can't think of anything to write.

If anyone has any ideas, please can you either reply to this somehow…or email me at

.com

thank you 


	9. Chapter 9

Eileen stood at the bedroom door; she didn't want to knock on the door just in case she woke Mr Potter but she had her son in tow (still unconscious), he was hovering a few inches above the ground and looked very peaceful. She looked at the door once again then knocked; she waited till she heard a muffled "enter" then she quietly entered the room with her son in tow. The room was rather dark and the bed was empty, she was then greeted by a small smile by Harry who was curled up on the chair.

"Ah, Mister Potter, sorry to disturb you…just wanted to put Severus to bed…sorry." Harry continued to sit there, smiling at Mrs Snape who was silently tucking in his professor. "Night, Mr Potter. If you're hungry at all you can get food, have a nice night."

Once she had left, Harry sat there staring at his Professor sleeping and started to gradually get tired himself.

(Sorry short but….hopefully will update soon)


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning, the light was finding its way through every little crack in the curtain causing Severus to moan very loudly and pull the pillow over his head, then fell asleep again with his legs tangled in the duvet.

Harry was woken by a rather odd groaning noise; he was then greeted by shooting pains down his neck and back. Maybe sleeping on the chair had not been a good idea. He looked over his shoulder and saw a very unexpected sight. His teacher was sprawled out all over the bed, legs tangled up in the duvet and his head under the pillow. Obviously Snape was not a morning person.

Harry continued to stare at his potions professor who seemed perfectly happy doing a starfish impression. He had been looking at his teacher for about ten minutes, when he suddenly had the urge to poke Snapes foot, which was sticking out of the messed up duvet. As soon as he poked the rather large foot he instantly regretted it. His teacher made a rather large noise kicked his foot out, which got caught in the duvet and promptly fell out the bed with a loud thud.

"OH, Merlins saggy…. Potter?" Severus looked rather taken back to see his pupil standing in front of him laughing, and laughing at him too. "Sorry, Professor…. you alright?" Harry was finding it rather hard to try and keep a straight face (failing though because he was still laughing).

"Honestly Mr Potter! What are you doing in here, and…" Snape looked at the floor, then looked up at his pupil again and quietly asked, "Where are we?"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry continued to stare at him, and didn't answer the irritated teacher. Severus once again attempted to move but, he discovered he was well and truly tangled among the bed sheets; he couldn't help but feel embarrassed that Potter of all people was the one to see him in such a ridiculous state, he could feel the blush climbing up his face.

When Harry's eyes fell on his Professors face, he saw that he was blushing or that his skin had turned a tomato red for no reason. He could also see that Snape was to get annoyed. "Oh, sorry Professor. I think we're at your parent's house…. I'm not sure…. do you want any help?" Snape sat there in the sheets and then looked at Potter then back at the sheets again. His face was getting red still from the embarrassment, should he accept the help or should he like always help himself…? No, he was not going to accept the help from a Potter of all people; he was more than capable of helping himself. So without thinking, he pushed himself up, then he could feel himself falling.

As soon as Snape stood up, Harry could see there was something wrong or definitely not right. From what he could see Snapes feet were still tangled up in the sheets so he had no balance, he then saw his teacher start to fall. Without realising what he was doing, Harry jumped forward and caught Severus.

Once catching Snape, he realised how light his Professor was, he was then greeted by a muffled noise that turned out to be Severus whose face was in Harry chest.

Harry quickly released his teacher and removed Snape from his prison of blankets.

(I'm trying to make chapters a little longer, but I'm finding it rather hard…. will work on it though.)


	12. Chapter 12

Severus was far too embarrassed to actually say anything, he had just fallen into Potter and Potter had just freed him from the blankets. He just stood there glaring at Harry, and Harry just stood there looking rather awkward.

After a few minutes Harry decided it might be best to give his teacher a little professor some privacy so he grabbed his towel and went into the ensuite to have a shower. Once Potter had gone, Severus cast a quick cleaning charm and dressed, then decided to look around the room or prison he was going to be in for the next few weeks.

The size of the room was good yes, quite agreeable. There was a nice fireplace with two chairs, an old wardrobe full of black shirts and black trouser that looked roughly his size and a chest or drawers. Potter had already claimed half of the drawers, so Severus quickly unpacked his things; he didn't want Harry to see his any of his clothes except the things that you are supposed to see.

Under the bed was next, it only had some boxes under it and he couldn't be bothered to see what was in them.

So once the room and been well and truly searched, he sat down on one of the chairs looking rather bored; he eventually started to clean his nails.

When Harry walked out of the bathroom he was greeted with silence, there was no snarling Snape but just silence. He couldn't see anyone; he threw his towel onto one of the chairs and continued to look for Severus but then decided to open the curtains first hoping that the extra light might help find the dark man. He then turned to see the towel on the floor with a rather aggravated Potions Master looking straight at him.

"Sorry sir! I didn't realise you were there…"

"Mr Potter, look where you throw your wet disgusting towels BEFORE you throw them!"

"Sorry Sir…."

The Silence was back again, this time it was rather awkward though, Harry desperately wanted to tell Snape he was hungry but was; one to scared to tell him and two, too scared to leave this blasted room. Severus was also having the same thoughts, he desperately needed a good cup of tea and a newspaper but he didn't want to leave the room, he didn't know why but he was actually worried about opening the door.

The stillness continued for about half an hour until Potters stomach gave him away with a rather uncouth noise showing his hunger.

"Fine then Mr Potter, you may go and venture the rest of the house."

Harry slowly walked to the door, put his hand on the handle and then just stood there. He couldn't do it, he didn't want to wonder around someone else's house, he was so lost in this thoughts of what terrible things could happen he didn't notice the tall man walk up behind him slowly turn the handle for him, "There you are Potter, you first."

Harry looked at Snape and Snape looked at Potter. Harry didn't move, "Professor, could you go first please?"

"Why ever should I go first?"

"Because…. you're my professor…"

"I've already said that you are to go first, so you shall go first." Harry slowly stepped out the room and realised it wasn't that scary at all, there was light coming from all the windows and the hall looked very airy, so he started to walk down in quite leisurely with his Professor walking very closely behind him, they went down the creaky stairs and then entered the kitchen.

No one was in, all there was, was a simple note saying "Will be out for the day, help yourselves to food. Eileen x"


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Harry had read the note, he suddenly felt quite relived. He was allowed food! He turned to look at his professor who just stood there with a look of "what am I supposed to do" plastered all over his face. Harry once again had to refrain from laughing, he'd been with his professor for less than 24hours and already found out Snape was somewhat…how to phrase it…human. Once realising that his professor was glaring at him he scurried off to the fridge.

Severus stood there, just stood there, possibly in shock that he was in his parents' home and was actually being offered food. He was home...a different house yes but it was home...he wanted to run around the house and explore it; see how his mum and his...mums husband had lived for all these years. Then he looked to his left and all those thoughts vanished at once, Potter was looking at him, well not looking but smirking at him, the insolent brat. The young man then proceeded to run to the fridge, grab food and then started to make what looked like an English breakfast. His stomach growled, oh to have an English breakfast would be lovely...however just because he was a Potions master didn't mean he knew how to cook normal food, he'd never tried. Hogwarts had always the provided food, he'd just stick with a cup of tea and reading the newspaper whilst pretending not to envy the boy with his bacon, his eggs, his sausages, his mushrooms and of course the half tomato. No he would not be jealous of the boy.

Whilst he was making his food, Harry turned to see his professor sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a newspaper. Maybe it was too early in the morning to eat food for him he thought, seeing as Snape was not morning person? He sat down on the other side of the table to his teacher and started to eat.

He sat there, trying not to look at or smell the English breakfast, he'd always had a weakness towards the mushrooms and the tomato...especially the tomato he never knew why but, they were always so good (if grown correctly). His stomach growled again and Potter looked up, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it was getting louder and louder and more and more frequent and that bloody boy kept looking up and then carried on eating his food again. He couldn't put up with it anymore, he was starving and he wasn't going to let Potter know, he threw the newspaper down, slammed down his cup and stormed out, leaving a very confused looking young man with a sausage sticking out of his mouth looking at him as he left.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating for…think it could be…lets just say a while, I COMPLETELY forgot about this story and will try to put quite a few more chapters on before I forget again XD sorry the chapters are still short but I will update as often as I can. Misshermi.

Once the kitchen was all clean and tidy again, Harry started to wonder about trying to find his professor. The first roomhe found was the lounge, he had a quick peak but it was still the same as last night, there was a Christmas tree in the corner a few decorations here and there, a fireplace; on the mantelpiece there were photos, all muggle style ones, none of which had Snape in them. They were all of Eileen and presumably her husband. He moved into the next room, which was the dining room, nothing much in there except for a table, chairs and a couple of bookcases, not very interesting. He then moved upstairs, which also seemed somewhat homely but empty, there was Mr and Mrs Snapes bedroom, a bathroom and the room he was staying in.

Once looking around the house and finding no Snape he meandered back to his room to see if his professor was in there. Upon entering the room, yes he found him, he'd obviously just come out of the shower as he was standing there with just a towel around his waist and dripping wet.


	15. Chapter 15

After leaving the kitchen, Severus ran upstairs and went to have a shower to keep him busy so he wouldn't feel the rumbling of his stomach. He could already tell this was going to be a bad holiday, first he was stuck with Potter, second he was home and would eventually have to meet his father again and third he was rather hungry.

The shower didn't work; all it did was make him feel exceptionally dizzy and light headed so he wrapped a towel around his waist, went to the bedroom and tried to find his clothes, where had he put them? He was wet, he was cold and he was hungry, would things get any worse? He spun around quickly when he heard the door being opened, it turned out things could get worse; he was in his towel soaking wet and Potter had just walked in, fanbloodytastic. He had to be quick, be fast…anyway to get rid of Potter. "Potter, it is well known in most societies to knock before entering someone's chambers "he snapped, that should do it, keep the young man on guard.

"Sorry Sir…I was errmmmm just wondering….errr….could I…."

"Don't stutter boy, be out with it!"

"I…errr…what are we doing today Sir?"He didn't know what to say, when he opened the door he was expecting to find his teacher yes, but he did not expect to find him undressed except for a towel and dripping wet. This also proved another well known theory void, Snape did shower and he did wash his hair. He actually could quite good wet…no he didn't mean that in that way he meant…Snape looked okay without a shirt on. Yes, he wasn't With Weekly's most gorgeous man but, he wasn't all gangly he was toned but not muscley, just perfect. He had nice legs, they were long, he looked up a little more and found himself a little disappointed when he realized Snape was wearing a towel. No, why was he thinking that? That's just…no, it's Snape…erghhh. He looked up to find, his professor glaring at him and he couldn't help but blush, he looked back to the floor, he suddenly felt disgusted with himself, he'd looked at a teacher in a sexual way…that's just wrong. He hoped the look of distain hadn't been too obvious, he didn't want his teacher to get the wrong idea.

"It's rude to stare Potter and unfortunately I left my crystal ball back at Hogwarts so I am unable to say what uninteresting things you may be doing…perhaps some homework might suffice?" That was as much as he could muster, he wasn't much to look at yes, but when your most hated pupil sees you half naked and then seems to pull a somewhat disgusted face it does hurt feelings, and the little confidence he had on his body.

"Yeah..right…I'll just…grab it from behind you…I'll do it later, I'll go so you can…" he didn't even finish his sentence, fled from the room before he embarrassed himself and Snape anymore. Harry sat downstairs, he didn't know what to do, he didn't like Snape but my god was his body good. He had fumbled around with some boys his age, and a few from the year above but they were either gangly or determined to have loads of muscle and it wasn't nice. Snape however, he was: tall, slim, toned, not particularly hairy either which was always a bonus. He groaned, now was not a good time to develop a crush or lust for his Potions teacher.

Severus, finally found his clothes and quickly changed, then charmed his hair dry. He wanted to go downstairs and yell at the boy for not knocking and make sure that no such thing would happen again, however he couldn't, the sheer look of disgust that was on the boys face when he saw him, hurt. Yes, he wasn't the nicest of people, yes he was not the best looking of people but…everyone had feelings even the dungeon bat, he just wanted to curl up and persuade himself that someone may still find him attractive and may still want to have him…


	16. Chapter 16

Things weren't going all so well in the Snape household, Mrs Snape still wasn't back and Professor Snape wasn't talking, he just sat in the dining room, with an endless supply of tea and marking papers. Harry just sat there, first in the kitchen, then the lounge, upstairs in his room and now he was downstairs in the dining room trying to work. It wasn't going too well. He kept looking up to see Snape marking papers and then taking a sip of tea, relaxing for about thirty seconds then furiously marking again. The more he looked the more he realized, Snape was quite good looking, his nose wasn't actually that big, it was about average size and looked as if it had been broken a few times. His lips were not full but neither were they thin, perfect for kissing…no, they were just nice lips. His hair was not greasy in the slightest, it looked soft and shiny he just wanted to run his hands through it. Okay this was just getting weird, he was looking at his professor and all he could think of was…doing inappropriate things, there was something wrong with him, very wrong. Oh, and those hands, long fingers…perfect for…no. He just sat there admiring his teacher, dreaming of somewhat naughty things he'd be able to do with Severus...Professor Snape. He wanted to see his teachers' eyes, see what they were like...how to do that..."Errr...Professor?"

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"You know the essay you set...how can you write 3foot about Amortentia?" Yes, he get his attention. His eyes, were dark brown, like dark chocolate. So deep, so dark you could fall into them.

"If you do your research Potter, you'll find it will be hard to narrow your findings down to three foot"

"Oh...but I won't be able to Sir, we're here and unless there's a secretly library around then I won't be able to do research." Quick thought on the spot, maybe he'll teach me more about the love potion...

"Have you written everything you know about it down?"

"Yes sir..."

"I'm presuming that took at least 2foot then, yes?"

Shit...2feet from just my head? "Err...No...Sir.."

"Read it Potter."

Bugger. "Amortentia is the strongest love potion in existence, it smells different to every person depending on what they find...attractive."

"Is that all you could come up with Potter?"

"Yeah...But...I could do more research when I get back to school"

"Obviously"

That didn't work, yes I saw his eyes, but now he sees me as a complete idiot...what would one do to try and seduce your Potions master...no. Bad idea, why do such a thing? He'd been with boys before yes, but he hardly could see Snape willing to do such a thing, let alone be gay. Well, you can always dream.

Whilst marking the first year essays, I was somewhat relieved Potter had decided to do his homework but also annoyed as he decided to do it in the same room as me, and then asking me stupid question, why did he even bother? He obviously already knew he hadn't written enough, so why waste my time in asking me if his precious first sentence was enough? The sooner this holiday was over the better.


End file.
